Auslly? Whats Auslly? -Ally Dawson
by laurenlightwood
Summary: Ally And Austin Like Eachother! But None Of Them Have The Guts To Say Anything! How Far Will Austin Go To Get Ally To Realize That He's In Love With Her? (I'm Super Bad At Summary's! But Read It! It's Really Good!) (Rated M In Later Chapters)
1. The Plan

**Well Hello There People Of Earth That Like Austin And Ally! My Name Is Lauren Lightwood (Go Mortal Instruments!) And Here Is My Austin and Ally Story! Enjoy Feedback Is Beyond Welcome!**

*ALLY'S POV*

"ALLY!? OH MY GOD ALLY WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE, AND WHEN WE ARE LATE I WILL KILL YOU. WITH A HAMMER. DURING THE NIGHT. IN YOUR SLEEP." I could here Austin screaming at me all the way up in the practice room. And the door was closed. "I'm coming!" i shout as loud as my small mouth would let me. Getting changed in the Practice room was now a normal event, it's on of the down sides of being Austin Moon's Manager. People see him as a 'Superstar' i just see him as the tall, blonde, goofball that i met 1 year ago exactly today. :) And we were heading to a reservation at the super fancy place to get dinner, One of his brothers friend works there and got us a time slot. But sadly, Dez And Trish had to give us a rain check because Dez is sick, and Trish got a Job that she actually wants to keep..wow. So It was just going to be me and Austin, The thought of the made me blush. Wait! No It Didn't. Wait. Did It?

*AUSTIN'S POV*

oh my god. What was taking that girl so long? she looked beautiful either way! It's been a month since i developed feelings for Ally. And Now They've gotten very strong. As to where i Can't go an hour without thinking about Kissing her, And tonight i was going to. For the fist time i admitted that i was going to myself. And boy did it bring up my confidence! All of a sudden i head the clack of heels hit the stairs, looking up i see ally, "wow." was all i could say. She was wearing a Skin tight, red silk dress, matched with Fire read heals, her hair was up in a messy bun. "Austin? Are you Okay?" i snapped back to reality and answered the question. "Oh! Yes, yes i'm fantastic!" She finished making her way down the stairs, came over to me and gave me a hug.

Best Moment Of My Life.

She had a warm, perfume on. Like Vanilla or something. And her arms wrapped around my neck, as mine rested on her waist. And I Could Tell that this night would be amazing.

**Sorry To End It On A Cliffhanger Thingy! I'll Be back in an hour with another chapter!**


	2. Kiss Me?

**Hi Guys! I Know I'm Late With Chapter 2 But It's Because I'm New To the website and i didnt know how to work it! but heres chapter 2! xoxo Lauren Lightwood**

**AUSTIN'S POV**The night had been going well so far, The dinner was amazing and now I was walking Ally back to her house. "Thanks for Tonight Austin. i had a lot of fun!" she exclaimed as we were walking up the stairs to her porch. The lights were still on In her house which meant her parents were up, and waiting for her. "I'm glad." i smile, and before i can think about it, I kiss her. the pressure is not only motivating but the fact that she kissed me back made my blood boil, causing me to wrap my hands around her hips. Slowly, here arms wrap around my neck and slip into my bleach blond hair. Once we pull away, i noticed her staring at me. "Um.- Goodnight Austin." She quickly bolted into her house without looking back at me. And all i could do was walk back to my car and sit there.

**ALLY'S POV**

I ran up the stairs and slammed the door behind me, All i could think of was that kiss, and the feeling that washed over me afterwords. It was either A shocking sensation or just plain happiness. And It was sure as hell confusing. I Lay back of my bed, till i heard my phone go off. Glancing over at the screen i saw Austin's name pop up in the Screen, i grabbed the phone and opened the text.

**Bold Font- AUSTIN **Plain Font- ALLY

**Hey Als, Are You OK?**

Yeah, I'm Fine Austin, Just Tired.

**oh. Okay, so...about what happened...**

not now austin.

**why?**

I need to go to bed, we will talk about it tommarow at sonic boom.

**alright. sweet dreams als.**

You to austin.

I quickly shut the phone off and flopped back into bed, and fell asleep, with the taste of his lips still lingering on mine.


	3. What Now?

**Hey Guys! Sorry For The Error! I Know Chapter 3 Came Out As Chapter 2! I Don't Know Why...But Stuff Happens. So Here's Chapter 3! Enjoy It!**

**xoxo. Lauren Lightwood**

**P.S- Did Y'all See Chapters And Choices?! OOMMMMGGG. Okay. Read Now.**

ALLY'S POV

I't Had been six days since the kiss with Austin, and i had been trying my best to ignore him by all cost. Even though him being in almost all of my classes made that very difficult. But it was working, i thing things were finally going back to normal.

AUSTIN'S POV

Things were not normal. At least not in the way he had hoped. Ally had Gone MIA for the past 6 days, she wont answer my calls, my texts, she's ignoring me in class, the hallways, And sonic boom. And it was all because she was avoiding the fact that we had to talk about that kiss, whether she liked it or not. I picked up my phone, and Sent her a Text.

**BOLD- Austin **Regular Font- Ally

**Ally? Can You PLEASE Come Over?**

_**There Was No Response.** I thought to myself, but it said under the text that she had read it. So i tried again.._

**Look Ally, I'm Really Trying Here, But It Seems to Me That You Don't Care Enough To Even Look At Me. So Fine. Have It Your Way.**

I Throw the phone on my bed and start pacing back and forth from one side of my room to the other. Then my phone beeped and i lunged for it.

I'll Be Over In 15. -A

Putting the Phone down, I bolted to my closet. Thinking Of What To Wear.

**I'm in a writing mood so i'm gonna write another one! -Lauren Lightwood**


End file.
